Just So You Know
by outlookforever
Summary: A song-fic about how Zach has been feeling over what has happened these past years and what he needs to do. Song is Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney. Zammie! Story better than summary! Thanks to cammieXzachxx for getting me off my butt and finally publishing something!


_I shouldn't love you, but I want to.  
I just can't turn away..._

I had loved Cammie since the exchange,

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move..._

Since Catherine sent me to track her,

_I can't look away,_

She enchanted me… Made me feel something new... It was dangerous.

_And I don't know, how to be fine when I'm not..._

All those months of acting as if I was just a cryptic spy while trying to protect her were so hard, knowing I was betraying the only thing I knew.

_But I don't know how to make a feeling stop..._

I love her. I cannot fight that.

_Just so you know, this feelings taking control of me, and I can't help it..._

Who cares? I will love her if I want to. Might even blow myself up in the process...

_I_ _won't sit around; I can't let them win now..._

I will not just wait until it's over. Cammie left because she wanted answers. I will go because I need this to be over. They can't win the war if only one side is fighting.

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you..._

It was hard coming back from the exchange to HER making me "watch Cammie" I tried to control my feelings,

_But I don't want to..._

But even a spy has his flukes. I did not want Cammie brought into this. But my feelings were too mixed up.

_I just gotta say it all before I go,  
Just so you know, _

I needed to tell her I loved her. Now or never. Before we graduate. Before the she leaves again.

_It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say..._

When she still thought the COC were after Macey I could barely tell her anything. She didn't trust me. It hurt.

_Do you want me to hide the feelings, and look the other way?_

She felt that she was burdening us, when really; she's what's keeping me alive.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop..._

I was angry. Angry with HER. At the fact I barely had anyone. The fact it was so hard to just say it to her.

_Just so you know this feelings taking control of me, and I can't help it._

She doesn't want help. She is pushing us away. I don't blame her after what happened with ...

_I can't sit around. I can't let them win now._

I hate seeing her like this. I'll help her, no matter what it takes. The COC may not be here at Gallagher, but they're programmed into her.

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you..._

She yells at us, tells us she's fine...

_But I don't want to_

I know. But she's not okay.

_I just gotta say it all before I go…_

I need to assure her that I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever.

_Just so you know _

I walked across the old floors of the pigeon room.

_This emptiness is killing me,_

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she flinched.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Looking for you." I reply. I kiss her cheek and she stiffens.

"What do you want Zach?"

_And I wonder why I've waited so long._

"Cam, I need to say this now."

_Looking back I realized it was always there, just never spoke of._

"Zach, If this is about-"

"No cam. I know that you're fine. I just can't let this wait much longer."

_I'm waiting here… been waiting here_

"I love you Gallagher girl, more than anything. I'm not going to let anything stop me."

_Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it_

She smiled. A real smile. I hadn't seen her smile like that in a while. She stepped forwards and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you too Blackthorne Boy."

_I can't sit around, I can't let them win now_

Those words caught me off guard. I knew she did. But actually hearing it made my heart swell up. SHE promised me I would never experience love. I'm not going to let her win this now.

_Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. _

_"_I'm never leaving you Cam. Never."

_Just thought I'd say it all before I go… Just so you know_

"I know."


End file.
